Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic device comprising the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used for a display screen of various devices such as television, notebook computer, monitor, camera, camcorder, or home appliances with display as well as mobile electronic devices such as a smart phone, a smart watch, a watch phone, a wearable device, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a mobile communication terminal.
According as an electronic device with LCD device, for example, a smart phone has been widely used, various requirements for new functions of the smart phone are increasing.
Recently, a smart phone having a sub screen provided in a predetermined part of a main display screen without a physical screen division has been introduced. In case of this smart phone, time information and various application icons are displayed on the sub screen for a standby mode or a normal driving mode. Thus, time information may be displayed on the sub screen regardless of standby mode or normal driving mode, and the various applications may be rapidly executed for the standby mode or normal driving mode.
However, in case of the smart phone having the sub screen, even though an image is displayed only on the sub screen defined in the predetermined part of the main display screen, all light sources of a backlight unit are driven at the same time, which causes a problem of high power consumption for the driving of the sub screen.